


幻

by Kikuoh



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Implied Death, Short and Vague, can be read either way, interpret as you will, sad/unhappy tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikuoh/pseuds/Kikuoh
Summary: Shinra had decided to come up to the rooftop to gaze out at the sky that night. He had his elbows resting on the railings while staring outward with nothing in particular on his mind. It was cold out, and so he felt the crisp air on his cheeks, chilling him through his clothes. His lab coat flapped in the breeze that came, wisps of hair flickering over his forehead.In the corner of his eyes, there was a shadow, and when he slid a peek of the person beside him, he let out a small, irritated sigh.
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra & Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	幻

Shinra had decided to come up to the rooftop to gaze out at the sky that night. He had his elbows resting on the railings while staring outward with nothing in particular on his mind. It was cold out, and so he felt the crisp air on his cheeks, chilling him through his clothes. His lab coat flapped in the breeze that came, wisps of hair flickering over his forehead.

In the corner of his eyes, there was a shadow, and when he slid a peek of the person beside him, he let out a small, irritated sigh.

“So it’s you.”

“It’s me.”

The voice was barely audible in the wind tickling their scalps.

Izaya was slumped over the rails, looking down rather than up.

“Wasn’t expecting you to drop by.” Shinra says. He sounds a little angry, but he can’t say why. 

His grip is loose as he lowers his gaze, tired of counting stars in the sky. 

“Mr. Not Lonely. Mr. I’m Never Sad,” he teases, though says it more so under his breath, his tone not too playful. He didn’t really care how the other felt or of the fact that Izaya tended to hide how he truly felt. He was just being mean.

Izaya doesn’t say anything. Instead, he grabs hold of the railing and starts sliding his body forward, like daredevil juveniles do on stairwells or playground equipment.

By the time Shinra actually looks at him, Izaya’s head is almost level with his ankles. His feet are securely tucked under the rails, but Shinra only notices what looks Izaya about to fall over. 

“Hey, you’re gonna—!!”

The position makes him nauseous, but Shinra also doesn’t remember getting into it. He remembers grabbing the back of Izaya’s jacket to yank him up, but now he’s staring at a world below he’s never really bothered to pay attention to. The bustle of people that look like ants from here and the city lights gorgeous yet jarring have snatched his gaze. Before, the traffic down below was just a white noise he was long accustomed to, and now he hears it–all of it–the roar of the city, the sound of Ikebukuro.

Shinra is only pulled back into the present when he notices he’s slipping

and slipping

and slipping

until his glasses slip right off his face, falling fast towards the ground until he can’t make them out anymore.

With a strength he didn’t know he had, the underground doctor suddenly pulled himself up, sucking in a harsh breath.

“Are you okay?!”

Shinra expects to hear Izaya’s voice, but to his surprise, it’s his own. Still panicked from a moment ago, his eyes dart around frantically to find no one else around.

No Izaya,

nor a fur-lined coat grasped tightly in his hands.

Shinra realized he had been talking to himself the whole time. Perhaps, imagining a ghost.


End file.
